Final Fantasy Interviews : Bonus !
by Kageno Koibito
Summary: Parfois, il est nécessaire de varier un peu les sujets selon les dates ou les événements... voici donc quelques interviews bonus où, bien qu'étant avec les persos de FF, les personnes interviewées ne font pas forcément partie de leurs univers... AVERTISSEMENT : la lecture de ces bonus est nécessaire à la bonne compréhension de la trame scénaristique des interviews FF.


Bienvenue à vous, lecteurs, sur la première de mes interviews bonus FF !

Si ce bonus sort à ce moment précis et pas à un autre, c'est parce que si je continue dans ma trame scénaristique de base sans poster celle-là, certains événements majeurs se retrouveront sans explications... notamment deux-trois choses bien marrantes dans l'interview de Paine, qui au moment où j'écris ces lignes est censée être la prochaine des interviews FF à sortir.  
Du reste, cette interview avait été beaucoup appréciée de mes premiers lecteurs ; j'ose espérer qu'elle vous plaira bien aussi :)

( _deux autres bonus sont normalement prévus après celui-ci_ )

* * *

Genre : **Humour**

Rating : **T**

Disclaimer : **FF n'est pas à moi, KH non plus... Et "The Nightmare Before Chrtistmas" non plus !**

Cette interview se passe : **entre l'interview de Seifer et celle de Paine.**

Note : **Cette interview a été écrite en octobre 2013, pour le 31 du mois. Oh, et ne me tuez pas si certaines réactions des personnages de FF vous paraissent bizarres ; aux dernière nouvelles, je fais encore ce que je veux ^^ et puis, c'est nécessaire au bon déroulement de l'interview d'abord !  
Vous pouvez vous amuser à faire le questionnaire si vous voulez :)**

* * *

Interview spéciale : Halloween

* * *

*Tous les personnages de FF attendent dehors, sans trop savoir pourquoi : en effet, la porte est fermée à clé et les rideaux tirés.*  
Zack : Ça c'est vraiment bizarre... d'habitude la porte est ouverte, même si ShadowLover n'est pas là...  
Sephiroth : A mon avis, elle doit encore nous préparer une de ses farces de mauvais goût.  
Cloud, moqueur : Voyons Sephy, ne sois pas si mauvaise langue !  
Tidus : Il n'a pas tort : ça ne fait que sept interviews qu'on l'a sur le dos.  
Squall : N'empêche que j'aimerais bien rentrer vite, il commence à faire froid !  
Yuna : Et le changement d'heure n'améliore la situation en rien...  
*Seifer a un soudain sursaut, et sort un agenda dont il tourne les pages à toute vitesse*  
Raijin : Euh patron... qu'est-ce qui te prend ?  
*Seifer finit par s'arrêter sur la date du jour, et a un léger sourire.*  
Fuujin : Que se passe t-il ?  
Seifer : Oh, je crois que l'interview d'aujourd'hui devrait être assez spéciale...  
 _Tous les autres : Pourquoi ? Allez, accouche !_  
Seifer : C'est Halloween aujourd'hui !  
*La porte s'ouvre enfin avec un claquement sonore **et l'intervieweuse apparaît, habillée... d'un manteau de l'Organisation XIII ?!** *  
 **ShadowLover : Tout à fait mon cher Seifer ! Et comme l'année dernière j'avais interviewé le père Noël pour le 25 décembre...**  
Sephiroth : … Sérieux, t'as vraiment fait ça ?...  
 **ShadowLover : Oui. Donc, j'ai demandé au Roi des Citrouilles, le citoyen le plus célèbre d'Halloween Town, le bien connu – grâce à Tim Burton – Jack Skellington, s'il voulait bien me faire l'honneur d'être interviewé par moi.**  
Auron : T'embarques vraiment n'importe qui dans tes interviews...  
 **ShadowLover *fait entrer les persos tout en leur distribuant des feuilles* : De plus, j'ai décidé d'organiser un petit jeu, pour vous mais aussi pour les lecteurs ; je vous explique une fois à l'intérieur.**  
*Chacun va s'asseoir à sa place habituelle, dans la salle plongée dans la pénombre car seulement éclairée par des lanternes-citrouilles. Jack est déjà là, assis à côté du bureau de l'intervieweuse, et est observé d'un air curieux et méfiant par tout le monde.*  
Wakka : Alors, ce jeu ?  
 **ShadowLover : Hé bien, vu que l'année dernière j'ai interviewé le père Noël à Noël...**  
Jack Skellington : Tu veux dire le Perce-Oreilles ?  
 **ShadowLover : Si vous voulez ; bref, je ne savais pas quoi faire pour cette année. Et j'ai soudain eu une idée : vu que nombre de mes lecteurs me suivent depuis bientôt un an, j'ai décidé de créer un petit questionnaire spécial « films d'horreur » – car qui dit Halloween dit films d'horreur – et les trois premiers d'entre vous dans le classement auront droit à un beau cadeau pour la prochaine interview !  
** *Personne ne sait quoi dire, du coup le silence rend l'atmosphère encore plus lugubre.*  
 **ShadowLover : Ben quoi ? Ça vous plaît pas ?  
** Sephiroth : C'est une idée tordue, sadique, idiote, bref digne de toi. Faisons-le !

 **Bien... Votre nom ?**  
-Jack Skellington !  
Yuffie : C'est marrant comme nom !  
Paine : C'est surtout assez transparent du point de vue de ce qu'il est.  
Rikku : Mais... pourquoi Jack alors ?  
 **ShadowLover : Ça, j'expliquerai dans la question suivante. En parlant de question... *met « Hello Zepp » de Charlie Clouser sur sa radio***  
Cid, blasé : Roh la mise en scène...  
 **ShadowLover : Tous à vos crayons, voici la première question ! Dans le film «L'Exorciste», comment s'appelle la fillette possédée ?**  
Zack : Trop facile !  
 **ShadowLover : Alors tais-toi et réponds. *éteint la citrouille la plus proche***

 **Vos surnoms ?**  
Squall : Ah parce que lui, tu sais qu'il en a ?  
Selphie : Si t'avais regardé le film avec nous au lieu de rester avec Ellone y'a onze ans, tu poserais pas la question...  
-Eh bien, je suis connu pour être le « Roi des Citrouilles » notamment...  
Seifer : Je peux avoir un autographe ?  
*Rires discrets dans la salle.*  
 **ShadowLover : S'il s'appelle « Jack », c'est à cause des « Jack O'Lantern » *tapote une de ses citrouilles lumineuses* Bien, alors... question suivante ! Dans le film « Halloween, la nuit des masques », comment s'appelle le tueur ?**  
Cloud, en train d'écrire : Ça aussi c'est facile.  
 **ShadowLover *éteint une autre citrouille* : Attends les dernières pour la difficulté alors.**

 **Bon... Votre adresse ?**  
-A l'instar du Perce-Oreilles, qui vit dans la Ville de Noël, je vis dans la Ville d'Halloween !  
Tidus, sarcastique : Cité très chaleureuse, aérée, tout équipée pour une bonne soirée films d'horreur : cimetière, zombies, vampires et j'en passe...  
 **ShadowLover : Tiens, toi aussi tu... ?**  
Tidus : Oui, moi aussi je...  
Rikku : Bon, c'est fini les _private jokes_ ou quoi ?!  
 **ShadowLover : Oh là là, si on peut plus rigoler... Bon, question suivante : dans la série de films « Saw », quel est le nom du « méchant originel » ? Attention, je veux son vrai nom, pas son surnom !**  
Sephiroth *rature sa réponse* : Fallait le dire plus tôt.  
 **ShadowLover, pensive : Xemnas et Larxene auraient bien aimé cette question. *souffle une troisième citrouille***

 **Vos particularités ?**  
-Je suis un vrai squelette !  
Paine, enthousiasmée : Et Ignir est un vrai dragon !  
 **ShadowLover : J'ai mis du temps avant de lire Fairy Tail... mais j'en avais eu un avant-goût quand j'étais au collège !**  
-Et j'ai remplacé le Perce-Oreilles une fois ! Mais ça s'est pas bien fini, bizarrement.  
 **ShadowLover : Chacun son domaine de prédilection mon cher... Tiens puisqu'on parle de particularités, question : quelle est celle du tueur dans « Jeux d'Enfant », premier film de la série des « Chucky » ?**  
Squall, sarcastique : Plus difficile comme question, y'avait pas ?  
* **Pour toute réponse, l'intervieweuse éteint encore une citrouille.** *  
Aerith : Si tu continues à éteindre les lumières comme ça, on n'y verra plus rien à la fin de l'interview !  
* **ShadowLover se contente de sourire...** ce qui n'a l'air de rassurer personne.*

 **Vous aimez ?**  
-Faire peuuuuuuuuuur ! *se met au-dessus d'une lanterne et fait une belle grimace*  
*Quasiment tout le monde prend un air consterné... sauf Yuffie, qui de peur s'est caché les yeux.*  
-Et trouver des tas d'idées terrifiantes pour Halloween !  
 **ShadowLover : Je n'en doute pas... comme des fontaines en os déversant un liquide rouge très semblable à du sang, ou des membres humains arrachés suspendus aux lampadaires et plafonds ?**  
*Par réflexe, la plupart de l'assistance lève les yeux... pour les rabaisser aussi vite.*  
Tifa, dégoûtée et légèrement ironique : C'était à ça que servait la tronçonneuse ?  
 **ShadowLover : Regarde le sol si tu tiens vraiment à le savoir... Bon, question : dans la série des « Freddy », comment s'appelle la rue dans laquelle les meurtres ont souvent lieu ?**  
Cid : Ah, ça c'est déjà un peu plus compliqué.  
 **ShadowLover : Indice : c'est dans le titre anglais du film. *continue d'éteindre ses citrouilles***

 **Vous n'aimez pas ?**  
-M'ennuyer. C'est d'un ennui !  
Wakka : Merci Captain Obvious...  
Tifa, horrifiée : Mais... c'est même pas des imitations en plastique !  
Aerith *regard de reproches* : Tu as sali le sol rien que pour l'amour de la mise en scène ?!  
 **ShadowLover : Et encore, je te dis pas le calvaire que ç'a été pour vider les membres de leur sang ! Je voulais éviter que ça goutte sur vous, et puis ça fait de la récup' !**  
Sephiroth, tout blanc : … Je peux aller aux toilettes ?  
 **ShadowLover : La question d'abord... Dans la saga des « Vendredi 13 », à quoi reconnaît-on le tueur ?**  
*Sephy répond en quatrième vitesse avant de filer vers la porte, suivi de très près par Yuffie, Tifa, Tidus, Rikku et Zack.*  
 **ShadowLover *reniflement dédaigneux* : Petites natures, va... *souffle une sixième citrouille***  
*Dix minutes se passent... puis Sephiroth et les autres reviennent, encore un peu pâles, en évitant de regarder le plafond.*  
Cloud, moqueur : Ben alors Sephy, je pensais que t'aurais plus de tripes que ça en tant que méchant !  
Sephiroth, un peu vexé : Oh ça va hein ! J'aime pas les mutilations, ça fait « manque de savoir-vivre » !

 **Votre plus grande ambition ?**  
-Réussir à fêter le Halloween ultime ! D'ailleurs je songe à t'engager ShadowLover...  
 **ShadowLover, étonnée : Ah bon ?**  
Auron *soupir excédé* : C'est ça, joue la surprise.  
Zack, encore révulsé : Comme si tu nous avais pas montré jusqu'où tu pouvais aller rien que pour nous traumatiser !  
 **ShadowLover : T'es bien naïf si tu penses que je m'en suis tenue à ça... *fixe le coin le plus sombre de la salle***  
Vivi : C'est marrant, mais j'ai absolument pas envie de regarder ce que tu regardes...  
 **ShadowLover : Comme tu veux. Bon, heu... *recompte ses questions* Question numéro sept ! Dans la série « Alien », quel est le nom du personnage principal ?**  
*Un faible bruit d'eau qui goutte se fait entendre... vers le coin où l'intervieweuse regardait précédemment. **Celle-ci se lève pour éteindre une citrouille à un mètre dudit coin.** *  
 _Tout le monde *pensée* : Ne pas regarder, ne pas regarder, ne pas regarder..._

 **Votre phrase préférée ?**  
-Une farce ou des bonbons ?  
*Un sac de marshmallows, sorti d'on ne sait où, atterrit sur les genoux de Jack.*  
 **ShadowLover : … Ok, qui a fait ça ?**  
*Evidemment, personne ne se dénonce*  
 **ShadowLover, grinçante : Laissez-moi formuler autrement... Qui veut voir ce qu'il y a dans le coin là-bas ? *pointe le coin en question***  
 _Tout le monde : Pas moi !_  
 **ShadowLover, calmement : Très bien, je vais poser ma question. Si dans trois minutes je n'ai pas le coupable, vous irez tous regarder. Et croyez-moi, il vous faudra du temps pour vous en remettre. Dans la série des « Paranormal Activity », comment sont tournés les films ? Par rapport à la caméra, je veux dire.**  
-Si je puis me permettre...  
 **ShadowLover *lance un chrono* : Oui ?**  
-Vous ne devriez pas leur faire peur ainsi... Ils ne voudront plus revenir après.  
 **ShadowLover : Ils seront bien obligés. Et puis c'est Halloween, je fais ce que je veux.**  
*Les minutes passent, lentement pour ShadowLover, trop vite pour les personnages...*  
 **ShadowLover *regarde le chrono* : Dix secondes. Neuf, huit, sept...**  
Raijin : C'est bon t'as gagné ! C'est moi ! Il me faisait peur, c'est tout !  
* **L'intervieweuse éteint sa huitième citrouille...** Et une plainte, faible mais aiguë, se fait entendre dans « le coin ».*  
Cloud, pensif : C'est marrant, j'ai comme une envie soudaine de rentrer chez moi...  
ShadowLover, imperturbable : La porte est fermée à clé. J'espère que personne ici n'est claustrophobe.

 **Votre passe-temps favori ?**  
-Faire des guirlandes et des boules de Noël !  
Fuujin : Sur le thème d'Halloween ?  
 **ShadowLover : Ben oui, c'est pas drôle sinon.**  
-Mais pas seulement ! J'en fais aussi des vraies sur Noël ! *en exhibe une*  
 **ShadowLover *jette un œil* : Y'a du progrès... Mais vos cerfs ressemblent toujours autant à des squelettes. *se bouche les oreilles sous le regard perplexe de l'assistance***  
*Dans « le coin », quelque chose hurle soudain à mort, faisant par réaction crier tout le monde à l'exception de Jack et ShadowLover.*  
Yuffie, au bord des larmes : J'veux rentrer à la maisooooooooon !  
Tifa, essayant de se calmer : Désolée, mais je crois qu'on va devoir supporter ça jusqu'à la fin.  
 **ShadowLover *ricanement diabolique* : Question... Dans la série des « Amityville », quelle est la particularité de la localisation de la maison ?**  
*On entend un bruit de chaînes qui se tendent...*  
 **ShadowLover, sur le ton de la conversation : Ah enfin ! Je me demandais combien de temps ça prendrait. *éteint sa neuvième citrouille***  
Sephiroth, parlant sans le savoir au nom de tout le monde : N'en rajoute pas ! Je tiens pas à savoir ce que tu as fait !  
 **ShadowLover :** **Mais rien voyons... *expression de psychopathe à la « Norman Bates »***

 **Votre position préférée ?**  
-Debout ! C'est plus pratique pour effrayer les gens !  
 **ShadowLover : Tout dépend du contexte mon cher Jack... Je suis assise depuis le début de cette interview, et je crois que Seifer est le seul qui ait réussi à garder la maîtrise de ses émotions jusque-là.**  
Seifer : T'as vu ça Squall ! Froussard !  
Squall, sur la défensive : J'ai de bonnes raisons !  
 **ShadowLover : Avant-dernière question...**  
Rikku, soulagée : Ouf, c'est bientôt fini...  
 **ShadowLover : Il est un peu tôt pour se reposer, je trouve... le meilleur reste à venir. Bien, dans le film « Carrie », adapté du roman éponyme de Stephen King, quel pouvoir possède la jeune fille ? *éteint encore une citrouille.** Il n'en reste plus qu'une, posée sur le bureau de l'intervieweuse. *****  
Cid : Quand tu disais que ça deviendrait plus dur, tu rigolais pas...  
Seifer : Je suis le seul à penser qu'on pourra jamais écrire la réponse à la dernière question, faute de lumière ?  
 **ShadowLover, murmurant : Si ce n'est à cause d'autre chose...**

 **Un dernier message pour vos fans ?**  
-Je tenais surtout à vous souhaiter un joyeux Halloween ! Et j'aimerais ajouter autre chose... n'oubliez pas que la mort n'est pas une fin !  
Squall, vraiment pas rassuré : C'est... génial comme message.  
 **ShadowLover, taquine : Toi qui es passé si près de la mort, ça doit te parler...**  
Sephiroth : Bon, pose-la ta dernière question qu'on en finisse !  
 **ShadowLover : C'est demandé siiiiiiiiiiiiiii gentiment... Donc... Dans le film « Psychose », de quel trouble est atteint le meurtrier ?...**  
*Tout le monde rédige sa réponse rapidement, **tandis que ShadowLover s'approche de la dernière citrouille encore allumée. Elle ne l'éteint pas tout de suite cependant, et se tourne vers son public.** *  
 **ShadowLover : Je vais quand même vous expliquer pourquoi j'éteins des lumières une à une.**  
Seifer, sceptique : C'est vraiment le moment ?  
 **ShadowLover, sans relever : Au Japon, il existe un jeu très populaire qui se joue à la nuit tombée : le hyaku monogatari. On allume cent bougies, et on raconte des histoires qui font peur ; à chaque histoire on éteint une bougie, et la croyance populaire veut qu'à l'extinction de la dernière un esprit se manifeste... *prend une inspiration...***  
Sephiroth : Si tu souffles cette bougie, tu es morte !  
 **ShadowLover : Essaie un peu de me tuer dans l'obscurité... *finit par éteindre sa bougie***  
*Plus personne ne bouge dans la pièce de peur de se heurter ; c'est le noir complet. Sephiroth est retenu par quelques autres, histoire de ne blesser personne. Soudain, un léger crissement, comme des ongles sur un tableau noir, pétrifie les rares personnes en mouvement. Le bruit se poursuit pendant quelques minutes, puis s'arrête.*  
Vivi : Euh... ShadowLover ? Tu... T'es encore là ?  
*Un affreux crissement, encore plus fort que les autres, force tout le monde à se couvrir les oreilles. Puis le silence revient, pour peu de temps hélas : un claquement retentit, et la salle entière pousse des cris d'horreur et/ou de terreur. Dans le coin sombre où personne ne voulait regarder, maintenant éclairé par un projecteur, se trouve un cadavre ensanglanté de petite fille aux vêtements déchirés et au visage couvert par ses cheveux, enchaîné par les poignets sur chacun des murs du coin. Yuffie a fini par craquer et pleure à chaudes larmes.*  
-Allons allons, du calme...  
*Un autre projecteur s'allume, mettant en lumière le bureau de ShadowLover. Le calme finit par revenir... pour être brisé quelques secondes plus tard par le même bruit que Sadako, de The Ring, fait quand elle sort du puits. Une main blanche apparaît lentement de derrière le bureau, provoquant d'autres cris... Et on frappe à la porte.*  
? : Dis donc, vous avez l'air de bien vous amuser là-dedans ! Vous regardez Paranormal Activity ou quoi ?  
*Une réplique du Cauchemar Anti-Manteau Noir sort de sous le bureau en fulminant, et va ouvrir la porte sous le regard terrorrisé et incrédule de l'assistance.*  
 **ShadowLover (car oui, c'est elle) : B***** Sora, tu m'as cassé mon effet ! Ils étaient tous en train de hurler comme des fillettes ! Même Sephiroth, tu te rends compte !**  
Vanitas, stupéfait : Naaaaaaan, tu déconnes là ?!  
 **ShadowLover : Je te filerai le film si tu veux.**  
*Sora, Riku, Vanitas, Xemnas et Saïx, qui se trouvaient derrière la porte lorsque Sora a frappé, entrent dans la salle. Riku est déguisé en vampire, Sora en loup-garou, Xemnas en Dark Vador, Vanitas... n'est pas déguisé (il fait bien assez peur comme ça ^^), et Saïx porte juste une cape noire.*  
Xemnas, désapprobateur : T'avais vraiment besoin de faire ça dans le noir ? *allume la lumière*  
*Les rares persos de FF qui se sont déjà relevés sont en train de faire la tête... Sauf Seifer, qui lui est ravi.*  
Aile du piqué, en hurlant : Hé la grosse ! Détache-moi de ce mur tout de suite ! J'ai fait mon job, où est ma part de bonbons ?!  
* **ShadowLover part décrocher sa sœur, qui jouait effectivement le rôle du cadavre.** Celle-ci se recoiffe avec difficulté, et enlève des boules Quies de ses oreilles.*  
Aile du piqué : Alors ? Ça a marché ?  
Sephiroth, terrorrisé : Mamaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan ! Emmène-moi loin de cette folle dangereuse !  
 **ShadowLover, aux anges : Au-delà de toutes mes espérances.**  
Cloud : ShadowLover, je t'en voulais à mort y'a deux minutes mais là... c'est le plus beau jour de ma vie !  
Riku : Il t'en faut pas beaucoup pour être heureux à ce que je vois...  
* **ShadowLover se met à fredonner « Il en faut peu pour être heureux »** , pendant que tout le monde se relève... en affichant un air bien renfrogné.*  
 **ShadowLover, aux nouveaux arrivants : Je ramasse les copies et on règle nos histoires d'accord ?**  
-Et moi ? Je peux partir, j'ai un Halloween à gérer !  
 **ShadowLover : Vous pouvez y aller Jack. Encore merci d'avoir participé !**  
-C'est moi qui te remercie, tu m'as donné plein d'idées ! *referme la porte*  
Aerith, victorieuse : Tu vois Tifa, c'était bien du plastique ! *pointe les faux membres au plafond*  
Tifa, vengeresse : Et par terre, c'est juste du sirop de grenadine !  
Rikku : Mais les crissements, c'était quoi ? *remarque que ShadowLover a écrit « JE VOUS AI BIEN EUS ! » sur le tableau derrière son bureau* Ah... Ok.  
 **ShadowLover *rassemble ses feuilles* : Ça va, on se calme ! Et Sephy, il est calmé lui ?**  
Zack, amusé : Il est surtout tétanisé ! Je crois qu'il va lui falloir du temps pour s'en remettre !  
 **ShadowLover : Parfait, j'ai donc atteint mon objectif ! Merci de ton aide petite sœur !**  
Aile du piqué, obstinée : Mes bonbons !  
Saïx, sur le même ton : Mon manteau ! J'espère que tu l'as pas sali...  
 **ShadowLover : Après le décompte des paris. Alors... Riku, toi et Vanitas aviez parié la moitié de votre récolte que je n'arriverais pas à faire peur à Sephy... Mettez ça dans le sac, là.**  
Sora : Tout mon respect pour cette performance ! Je pourrai avoir le film moi aussi ?  
 **ShadowLover : Bien sûr.**  
Tidus : Quoi ? Y'avait une caméra ?!  
 **ShadowLover, sans entrer dans les détails : Oui. Sora... Tu avais parié, toi, le quart de tes bonbons que Léon ne se cacherait pas sous sa table de terreur.**  
Squall, l'air coupable : Désolé Sora. Sur ce coup-là, faut reconnaître qu'effectivement elle nous a bien eus !  
Sora *hausse les épaules* : Bah, pas grave.  
Riku : Tu sais que tu ressembles vraiment au Cauchemar Anti-Manteau Noir avec tes lunettes ?  
 **ShadowLover : C'est ça qui est pratique avec les lunettes infra-rouge. *les enlève* Ensuite... Xemnas. Vous aviez parié qu'Auron ne hurlerait pas avec les autres.  
** Tidus et Wakka : Faux et archi-faux !  
Yuna : Il a crié lui aussi ! Un petit peu, mais il a crié ! J'étais à côté !  
 **ShadowLover : Et sot que vous êtes, vous aviez parié tous vos bonbons...  
** Xemnas, entre le dépit et l'admiration : Bien joué. Pour une fois que j'en avais plein cette année !  
 **ShadowLover : Et enfin Saïx... qui avait parié son manteau que je n'arriverais pas à faire se cacher tous les persos de FF sous leur table...  
** Vanitas : Pourquoi t'avais parié ton manteau d'ailleurs ? Pourquoi pas des bonbons ?  
Xemnas : Il aime pas fêter Halloween ; il a préféré mettre son honneur en jeu.  
 **ShadowLover : Eh bien... Je suis au regret de te dire...  
** Sora, tout excité : Il a perdu ?! Il a perdu hein, c'est ça ?!  
 **ShadowLover : … Que je vais devoir te le rendre. Seifer est le seul à avoir crié et flippé en restant debout.  
** Saïx, satisfait : Je le savais.  
Aile du piqué : ShadowLover ! Mes bonbons !  
 **ShadowLover : Tiens, prends ceux-là. Je garde la part de Xemnas.  
** Aile du piqué : Ouf, je vais enfin pouvoir aller prendre une douche ! Tes c***eries sont franchement salissantes !  
 **ShadowLover : Bon, eh bien... *se tourne vers son public FF préféré* à la prochaine fois alors ?  
** *Un Mog passe. Il est déguisé en sorcier, mais personne ne s'en formalise.*  
Cid : Bien sûr ! C'est nous qui avions insisté à la base !  
*Le reste de la salle approuve, l'air peu convaincu.*  
 **ShadowLover : Bien, dans ce cas... Joyeux Halloween !  
** *La lumière se ré-éteint, _et un spasme de frayeur secoue l'assemblée._ *  
Riku, rallumant la lumière : Oups, désolé : j'avais pas vu que j'étais adossé à l'interrupteur.  
 _*Tout le monde lève les yeux au ciel... mais est assez soulagé.*_

* * *

Le prochain bonus arrivera... quand il arrivera ^^


End file.
